kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Orzul
Overview Orzul is related to standard whales, but has been changed through centuries of breeding & exposure to mystic forces into a massive two-armed behemoth. Once at home in the water, Orzul now keeps mostly to the land, pulling himself along with his arms. He has some command over the wind & air, which is used both offensively, and to enhance his own quick-movement capabilities. This gives him surprising bursts of speed. Origin Long ago, an artifact fell to the ocean floor. This artifact was infused with the power of a kaiju - the leftover of a battle in the skies. The undersea denizens knew that the artifact was dangerous, so they decreed that nobody would touch it - it was to remain where it fell for all time. To enforce this law, powerful guardians were bred - whale-like creatures who endlessly circled the artifact, keeping any onlookers at bay. Over time, each successive generation of guardians became more and more powerful - never once faltering in their duties. A prophecy was made that a hero would come to claim the artifact one day, but only if they were strong enough to defeat the guardians. Recently, a greedy human corporation discovered the existence of the artifact, and sent a team to retrieve it. This team had powerful weapons, and cut down the first guardian quickly. Cautiously, they moved forward. Then the second guardian, furious at the loss of his companion, abandoned his sacred duties and headed for the artifact himself - swallowing it whole. In moments, he was transformed - suffused with the ancient kaiju energy. His body grew, his arms thickened and grew stronger, and his mind tapped into the eldrich powers of the wind. A typhoon erupted, creating a vortex that drew the humans up and out of the ocean. Orzul followed them onto land, crushing their equipment and causing them to flee. When the battle was over, Orzul turned to return to the ocean. But the sea people were there, and they refused to let him return. Orzul had taken the artifact and thus broken the sacred promise and trust he was bred for - so now he was exiled from the ocean. Now, Orzul roams the land. But is he the prophesied hero? Or a foolish guardian unfit to wield the power of a kaiju? Energy System Orzul regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Orzul's primary ranged ability is to create tall tornadoes behind his opponents, or on either side to restrict their movements. At short range Orzul can also project a ball of mystic force to knock opponents over. Finally, Orzul's natural roar has been augmented to become a terrifying area weapon - making it difficult for opponents to defend themselves. Grappling Orzul's arms make him a very powerful grappler - few kaiju can resist his grasping strength. Once he has a kaiju, however, Orzul has limited movement options until he dispenses with it. Orzul can crush held opponents into the ground, or fling them upwards to snap at them with his massive jaws or bat them away with his tail. Orzul's massive bulk and low center of gravity make it difficult for opponents to grapple with him - so those who try often find their positions reversed! Melee Combat Orzul's melee combat is very powerful, if slow. His arms can deliver withering uppercuts or smashes, and he can twist his body quickly to bring his tail to bear. But in general Orzul does not seek protracted hand-to-hand combat, preferring instead to crush opponents with his charge attacks. Orzul can reach a loping run, and then lift himself into the air (assisted by his wind-manipulation abilities) - rushing towards opponents like a torpedo. This is difficult to dodge, and it is impossible to block the full force of his massive bulk hurtling forward at such speeds. Underwater, Orzul uses a similar technique. Weakness Orzul lacks the mobility options of many kaiju - and many of his surprise quick attacks leave him unable to respond for a moment - so whiffed counters can be quite painful. His mighty torpedo charge is excellent, but it also leaves him unable to turn around or respond to changing conditions. Up close, some kaiju are lithe enough to dodge his meaty swings and pummel him. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Orzul is of noble intentions, but has no experience in subtle situations or manipulations. He is quite certain of himself and his actions, but lacks the experience to back up that certainty. *Combat Focus: Orzul as all about charging, flinging his body about for heavy damage. He has trouble repositioning, and prefers to increase damage with heavy strikes when possible, rather than combos or quick flurries. *Special Considerations: Orzul has no rear legs - his movement is boosted by wind powers, which will require some subtle but clear VFX to support the idea. Gallery Orzoul.jpg|Orzul's original concept Orzoul SPN1.jpg|Orzul's official SPN1 trading card Orzoul EVO.jpg|Orzul's official SPN2 EVO trading card Orzul sketch.jpg|Official Orzul sketch by Matt Frank External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Monsters